swgfandomcom-20200215-history
VITAE (PA)
Overview *********** Updates July 8 And then, there was one. Sadly Elysium Vitae, once one of the most active and respected guilds on the Euro Infinity server, is no more. With the loss of players and subsequent death of the server, maintaining a stable and active guild became an impossibility. The information on this page stands now only as a testament to those who have come and gone. The stories of their successes now only a distant memory, told by few, but remembered by all lucky enough to hear them. As the sun sets, the sound of only the wind can be heard through the once bustling city of Elysium. The trees sway, as if they are bowing out this once great force. The lights flicker and then fade to black, leaving only the night and empty shadows. Lest we never forget. The king is dead, long live the king! Tribute to Vitae by - Jord Saiper - Elder BH, member of Vitae 7,05 - 7,08 *********** Guild Name: Elysium VITAE Tag: VITAE Server: Infinity Faction: Imperial Members: Cities - The Jewel of Talus]] Elysium * Elysium, Talus, Waypoint -5860 -300 CITY Mayor CURRENT: His Excellency Abaddon, Supreme Chancellor of VITAE The role of Mayor of Elysium has never been an easy one for the challenges of Office can be as dangerous as the battlefields of war. Probably the largest task any Mayor of Elysium has had to perform is that of the moving of Elysium from Corellia to Talus. This mammoth task was conceived and executed by the combined brilliance of Mayoress Alari Guild Leader Hooper and became known as the Second Founding of VITAE. Only a handful of worthy souls have ever held the keys to the City of Elysium and their names will be forever remembered by the Elysium Conclave. * 1st - Lisra Sul * 2nd - Alari * 3rd - Abaddon Militia The Gold Militia, under the leadership of His Excellency Abaddon (character) govern the placement of all structures within the city limits. Current Gold Militia are; * Graendal Others able to grant zoning rights are; * His Excellency Abaddon, Supreme Chancellor of VITAE * High Councillor Alber Th'Joms History Coming Soon Elysium Oasis * Elysium Oasis, Lok, Based on the desert world of Lok, one of the first planets in the Karthakk system to be colonized, the harsh world of Lok was originally home to outlaws. Lok soon became known as a "pirate world," where anarchy and violence the only constants. Battles raged daily the scars on the planets surface testaments to the warriors who fought and died on its surface. The planet has fairly varied terrain from jagged mountain ranges their peaks exending into the skies like daggers, long expanses of baked desert and desolate flats are typical environments on Lok. The presence of pirates and others is evident in the shipwrecks, burned-out bases, abandoned settlements, destroyed vehicles and battle worn droids that litter the surface. Standing produly and defiantly on the plains of Lok, the city of Elysium Oasis strikes an ominous pose against the bright dust filled skies above. Standing as a monument to the dedication of Elysium VITAE, in the pursuit of Imperial conquest and domination, the city has stood the test of time. Its structures bruised with the excess of war, its people battle hardened and with the lust for conflict raging in their souls. Elysium Oasis, epitimizes the war against the forces of the Rebellion. Never has a city stood up to so much, yet still retained the ability to rally its people to fight onwards, for the sake of the Empire. For the sake of the Emperor himself! "Never shall we fall, we are born of the Oasis!" - High Councillor Jord Saiper, Mayor of Elysium Oasis And, under the rule of the mighty Jord Saiper, a man born of war and with a heart as dark as the furthest reaches of the outer rim, Elysium Oasis shall always stand for its people and for the Empire. Mayor CURRENT: High Councillor Jord Saiper It was during the Fourth Founding of VITAE that the desert city of the Guild VII officially became part of VITAE and adopted the name Elysium Oasis. When High Councillor G-Boz Correlle resigned from Office the newly appointed Supreme Chancellor of VITAE appointed one of his most trusted High Councillors, Jord Saiper, to the prestige position of Mayor of Elysium Oasis. Only a handful of worthy souls have ever held the keys to the City of Elysium Oasis and their names will be forever remembered by the Elysium Conclave. * 1st - G-Boz Correlle * 2nd - Jord Saiper Militia The Green Militia, under the leadership of High Councillor Jord Saiper Mayor of Elysium Oasis, govern the placement of all structures within the city limits. Current Green Militia are; * Sanguinius Others able to grant zoning rights are; * High Councillor Jord Saiper Mayor of Elysium Oasis History Coming Soon VITAE Structure Supreme Chancellor of VITAE The role of Guild Leader and Mayor of Elysium (city) was forever merged into that of the Supreme Chancellor of VITAE during the Fifth Founding of VITAE * His Excellency Abaddon , Supreme Chancellor of VITAE]] High Council of VITAE The High Council of VITAE was establish by Mayoress Alari and Guild Leader Hooper in the Second Founding of VITAE. It was then disbanded during a state of emergency by Mayor Abaddon and Guild Leader Ramakin during the Third Founding of VITAE. Upon his appointment as Supreme Chancellor of VITAE, His Excellency Abaddon reformed the High Council to ensure that VITAE prospored during what is now called the Fifth Founding of VITAE. Ensuring that only those loyal to both the Empire and VITAE, the new High Council has reinforced the will of Abaddon and that of the Emperor throughout Infinity. * Jord Saiper, Mayor of Elysium Oasis ]] * Alber Th'Joms History First Founding Time elapses, allegiances form and governments fall for nothing is ever constant in a universe where chaos simmers beneath the surface of all. Elysium VITAE, a Guild of wonder and vision, that is how the Imperial Historians will refer to a Guild which has prospered throughout the Dark Ages of the Infinity Galaxy. Yet, how did it begin? How has a Guild gone from a small gathering of like minded Imperial loyalists to a powerful faction in the constant Galactic Civil War? To answer that one must go back to a time when Jedi’s were forced into hiding and the Galaxy was dominated by Rebels defying the glorious Emperor. The planet Corellia, furiously independent and notoriously uncaring was the seemingly strange location, chosen by Po’eleni, Droecan and Lisra Sul, for the establishment of the City of Elysium home to the Guild VITAE. This period of VITAE History is known as the First Founding by members of the Elysium Conclave. With the City of Elysium under the control of Mayor Lisra Sul and Guild Leader Po’eleni slowly but surely more and more Imperial’s joined their ranks until the name VITAE became fully established in the minds of the enemy. As the city blossomed under the guidance of Mayor Lisra Sul its limits expanded as it absorbed more and more Corellian soil into its domain until its numbers exceed one hundred. Nothing remains constant, even in VITAE, and almost a year after its founding the Guild elected a new leader in the form of Sharpy. It should be noted that it seems Sharpy was reluctant at first to except the mantle of Leader but through the gentle persuasion’s of Alari he agreed to a co-ruler-ship with her. Records of this period in VITAE are scarce for it was a time when Jedi were hunted with great urgency for despite the rise of Dark Jedi any wielder of the Force was deemed a threat to his immense Emperor Palpatine. What is known from surviving Holocrons of this era is that Julius became the first true Jedi of VITAE closely followed by Mi’la, Po and Alari. Balance was restored to the world as more Dark Jedi emerged in direct opposition of the Rebels and so their existence was deemed acceptable by the Emperor and so the mantle of leader passed to Hooper and the title of Mayor to Alari. Through the works of Hooper and Alari VITAE re-established itself as a formidable presence within Infinity. More and more Dark Jedi joined VITAE and so the taint of the Dark Side of the Force began to influence many within VITAE’s ranks. Second Founding Through the wisdom of Alari the City of Elysium was removed from the soil of Corellia and re-formed on the planet Talus, now known as the Second Founding. On Talus Elysium VITAE flourished so greatly that the creation of an Elysium High Council was deemed necessary to ensure chaos did not rule. Five Dark Jedi, Arrakerri, Laz, Dheco, Julius and Ramakin Largon were bestowed the rank of High Councillor and charged with ensuring that VITAE remained true to Imperial Law. For a time VITAE remained strong, the loss of High Councillor Arrakerri was a huge blow but a young Teras Kasi Master named Abaddon assumed the role and balance was once more restored. The period known to all as the Dark Time’s brought a plague which consumed the galaxy and destroyed many in its sway. Jedi, Dark Jedi, Rangers, Creature Handlers, Pistolers, Swordsmen and Bio-Engineers – all fell to the seemingly unstoppable plague. Many never recovered from this devastating attack and the ranks of VITAE suffered immensely until two High Councillors, Ramakin and Abaddon, assumed control and re-established order within the dying VITAE. Sharing a vision and determination that has astounded many both Ramakin and Abaddon reformed VITAE into an unstoppable force. Through their mastery of the dark side of the Force they have spread the glory of VITAE throughout Talus now known as the Third Founding. Third Founding For a while the Third Founding ushered a new era of prosperity within VITAE but soon the cracks begun to form in what once had been a solid and beneficial partnership between the young Abaddon and the more mature Ramakin. The following information has kindly been released to the Elysium Conclave by the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. Elected as Mayor of Elysium, Abaddon ensured that the city became renowned as the “''Jewel of Talus''”, all within her limits were proud to bear the honour of residency. Learning from Ramakin, his colleague and Master, Abaddon soon began to master the Force and absorb knowledge at an unprecedented rate. Yet as Elysium flourished, VITAE began to falter for once more the time for change had arisen and Abaddon began to assume more and more responsibility on behalf of his fellow Viteaeans. Taking responsibility for increasing the size of VITAE the ever faithful Abaddon masterminded the absorption of the Guild VII within their ranks. As VITAE’s numbers catapulted the creation of a second VITAE City was authorised by Abaddon resulting in the creation of Elysium Oasis and a new High Council was formed – this period is known as the Fourth Founding. Fourth Founding The Second VITAE High Council consisted of G-Boz, Alber Th’Joms, Jord Saiper, Ramakin Largon and Abaddon worked in harmony for many months for the greater good of VITAE. Yet discontent lived in the hearts of some and soon the Mayor of Elysium Oasis G-Boz resigned his commission and Ramakin relinquished the mantle of leader to the, humbled, Abaddon. Fifth Founding The brief era of the Fourth Founding was soon over as Abaddon assumed the rank of Guild Leader and reorganised the entire structure of VITAE. Within days of assuming the coveted position of Leader Abaddon merged the role of Mayor of Elysium and Leader of VITAE into one and appointed himself Supreme Chancellor of VITAE and so the Fifth Founding began. Establishing himself as Supreme Chancellor, Abaddon promoted High Councillor Jord Saiper to the role of Mayor of Elysium Oasis whilst High Councillor Alber Th’Joms became head of the VITAE Militia. How will history depict Abaddon? Only time will tell. Elysium VITAE Website http://www.elysiumvitae.co.uk Category:Guilds